


Rumors

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Rumor has it that there’s a pregnant student hiding somewhere in East High’s student body. Rumor also has it that the pregnant student was not female but in fact a male omega. Rumor also also has it that there’s more to Ryan Evans’ continued absences from school than meets the eye





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters

Troy just kept staring at the two with wide eyes at the two figures before him. Staring as Chad kept his arms wrapped around Ryan tight and Ryan kept his head buried in the side of Chad’s neck taking deep breaths of the taller teen’s scent in an effort to calm himself.

Troy was speechless.

In hindsight he really shouldn’t have been. There have been rumors all over school after all, although in his defense, he tries not to pay too much attention to the teenage rumor mill whenever it started on something new. He preferred to see things for himself. Hear about whichever story had the schools attention directly from the people involved. After his first split with Gabi and his slight overreaction to seeing her hanging out with Ryan at Lava Springs, Troy learnt never to judge a situation before he’d heard the full story.

But he could’ve at least paid a little more attention, then maybe this… thing between Chad and Ryan wouldn’t seem quite so shocking.

It started two weeks ago when Margo Shelly, one of Sharpay’s ex-minions, paid the nurse a visit since that smoothie she had during lunch didn’t seem to be sitting right when she overheard a conversation between the school nurse and the principal.

“And you’re sure?” The principal asked. Margo hid behind the wall just outside of the door when the nurse let out a sigh, “I ran the test three times. And they all tested positive, now he can go to the hospital and get a blood test to be sure but judging from his symptoms…”

“He’s pregnant.” The principal let out a sigh and Margo’s eyes went wide as she pressed a little closer to the doorway to make sure she heard what she thinks she did.

“His parents aren’t going to be happy about this. For a boy to get pregnant at seventeen?”

“He said he presented last year and his parents both know, they were trying to keep it a secret.” The nurse said cutting the older man off, “He was embarrassed about presenting as an omega so he never got any of the information he should have to help him deal with all of this.”

“This is a nightmare.” The principal sighed in frustration, “Ryan’s parents are going to bring this school to its knees when they find out.”

“If they find out,” the nurse said and Margo could almost see the woman shaking her head, “You should’ve seen his face when I told him the results. I’m not sure what he plans on doing but I’m sure letting the Evans know isn’t it.”

“We’ll have to keep an eye on him, call his parents; he’s a minor they have to know.”

Just like that Margo’s stomach bug vanished and she was making a beeline for her next class.

She and Sharpay had a falling out last year after the blonde humiliated her in front of the entire drama club and she was promptly banished from serving as one of the blonde’s lackeys. Margo never forgave her for that.

Now she finds out that Sharpay’s beloved brother isn’t just an omega but an omega that just got knocked up as well.

It’s needless to say; the rumor had spread across the whole school before the start of last period and of course Sharpay was furious. Since Ryan wasn’t there to defend himself, the blonde haired beta decided to take it upon herself to crush those vicious rumors along with everyone involved in spreading it.

Unfortunately her efforts didn’t work as well as they should have.

Kids still talked, even more so since Ryan kept skipping out on school. The rumors evolved from Ryan just being pregnant to him being forced to stay home because he was trying to recover from having an abortion.

The stories spread easily since most of the school wasn’t all that surprised that Ryan presented as an omega. With the way he dressed and behaved, they would’ve been shocked to see him present as anything else. But neither Sharpay nor her parents saw it that way and they did in fact rain all kinds of hell down on the school when they heard about the debacle. Margo got suspended for two weeks for spreading the rumor and it was said that the Evans planned on pulling their son from school and transferring him to a private school on the upper side of town because of it. But apparently, Ryan wouldn’t hear of it.

According to Sharpay, her brother fully intended on going back to East High, regardless of what was being said about him in his absence. Although she refused to explain exactly why Ryan wasn’t going to school, she just kept insisting that none of the rumors were true.

And through all of that Troy never even once considered the possibility that his best friend might have anything to do with Ryan’s pregnancy.

Considering everything that happened Troy expected Chad to be just as upset as Sharpay, or at least expected Chad to be a little more involved since he and Ryan became such good friends over the summer. And during the two weeks that Ryan failed to come to school, Chad was a little off.

He never talked about Ryan the way he usually did. He was antsy, he’d snap at people at random times even when someone was just asking for the time. He kept looking over his shoulder like he was waiting for someone to walk through the door, couldn’t seem to stay focused on anything for longer than a few seconds and perhaps the strangest thing of all, his father took him off the basketball team.

When Troy asked why, his dad just told him that it was complicated and when he asked Chad his best friend would get angry and snap at him before apologizing and just walking away.

“Troy… I’ll tell you when I’m ready, O.K?”

So Troy let him be, he was more preoccupied with Gabriella anyway and Chad was always the more vocal one between them, if something was wrong then he’d talk about it when he wanted to and no one would stop him.

He gave Chad some space; because he couldn’t very well force Chad to talk to him so he waited and waited, for about two weeks when he finally decided to check in with Chad again.

The warning bell for first period had just gone off and Troy decided to catch Chad at his locker and ask him if he was ready to talk about it yet. But Chad still wasn’t talking.

Troy let out frustrated sigh as his patience ran thin and he shut Chad’s locker with a slam just as the other jock reached in for a book and grabbed his shoulder to force him to look at him.

“Troy what’re you-“

“Look, I just want to know what’s going on.” Troy said clearly as he stood in front of Chad and the other let out a heavy sigh, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I thought we were brothers, I thought we told each other everything.”

“We are… but I’m not talking about this.” Chad said as he made to nudge passed Troy to walk away only for Troy to grab his arm and pull him back. “Chad-“

“Troy let go of me.”

Troy was frustrated and annoyed, without meaning to his anger spiked causing his pheromones to slip loose as he gripped Chad’s arm a little tighter. It’s happened a few times, not nearly enough times for it to matter but enough for Troy to recognize his alpha hormones spinning out of control when they started. The last time was probably a year ago during the episode at Lava Springs. It’s happened around Chad before, but seeing as how Chad was a beta he never really reacted to it the way that another alpha or omega would and he knew how to calm Troy down.

It’s one of the reasons why they worked so well together.

Chad recognized Troy’s need to be in control and always had his best friends back whenever things got rough, but he was always strong enough to call Troy on his bullshit as well.

He couldn’t imagine having anyone else as his co-captain. Chad was the beta to his alpha, his best friend.

His control was slipping, he could feel it. Troy expected Chad to turn back to face him. He expected Chad to take a hold of his arm and make sure they kept eye contact, expected the jock to tell him to calm down and breathe deep like the last time he almost lost it in front of Chad.

But that’s not what happened.

First Chad tensed and then suddenly he seemed to go weak.

Chad’s knees buckled beneath him; thankfully Troy had enough functioning brain cells left to tell him to catch the other before he hit the ground. He steadied Chad’s descent, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other went around his shoulders while Chad dropped his books to grab a hold of Troy’s shirt.

“Chad?”

Chad didn’t answer, his breathing became heavy and his face flushed, Troy started to frown in confusion only to freeze when he caught the scent of something… something-

Sweet.

Leaning in closer to his friend Troy realized the scent was coming from him. It was sweet and strong, tempting in a way that caused Troy to lean in a little closer to take in his scent beside his neck just before Chad let out a shuddering sigh.

“T-Troy…” Chad gasped as the arm Troy had around his waist went a little tighter and the blue eyed teen pulled him closer on instinct. He weakly pushed at Troy’s shoulders, “Troy… stop.”

Troy couldn’t hear him, his head was hazy and he couldn’t focus on anything more than the body in his arms.

Has he always felt this warm? Has he always felt so good or smelled so incredible?

Troy knew the answer to those questions were no, but his thoughts were immediately brought to a halt when he realized that there was another scent underneath Chad’s sweet submissive scent. Something that made Troy feel off, something that made a spark of anger rush right through him.

It was the scent of a claim; the scent of another is embedded deep into his skin and wrapped around his own along with… the scent of a child-

“Troy, please stop…” Chad whimpered and Troy just stared at him when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere forcing Troy to look back to find a blonde standing a few feet away, with a sneer across his face.

“He told you to stop Bolton.”

“Ryan?”

Ryan glared, “I don’t like repeating myself, now let him go.”

“Or what?”

That wasn’t Troy, that was the alpha, anger rolled through him at the blonde’s arrogant request and he couldn’t stop himself from suddenly speaking as adrenaline continued to pump through his veins.

Ryan gave a snort, but the effect wasn’t half as careless as he may have intended for it to be because of the angry sneer he wore.

Suddenly the blonde moved.

The next few seconds were something of a blur.

One second he was on the floor with Chad the next he was on the other side of the hallway, still on the floor while Chad stood behind Ryan with his arms wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders tight, seeming to hold Ryan back.

“Don’t, he can’t control himself.” He heard Chad mumble out; the blonde was glaring hard, anger rolling off of him while tense waves of dominance filled the hall. The heavy scent of alpha hung low in the air that wasn’t his own and Troy’s eyes went wide.

The blonde took in a deep breath, turning around in Chad’s grasp to bury his face in the jock’s neck and breathe him in as he dragged Chad in a little closer.

It took a few seconds for Troy to come down from his high and really let the shock set in. It took a couple of seconds for everything to click and for him to realize exactly what was going on.

When he did, he couldn’t help but gape.

“I don’t want anyone touching you but me, understand?” Ryan growled out as he pulled Chad closer, glaring at Troy from the corner of his eye and Chad only seemed to nod as he melted into Ryan’s embrace, holding on tight as his face continued to flush.

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> please review


End file.
